Elena Vivas
Elena Vivas - Lorialet. Dziecko personifikacji księżyca oraz zwyczajnego mężczyzny, pochodzi z Wenecji. Dziewczyna to z natury melancholik, oderwana od rzeczywistości. Jest bardzo spokojna, łatwo przychodzi jej skupienie na jednej rzeczy. Jest opanowaną i przyjazną dziewczyną, lecz nierzadko potrzebuje chwili ciszy dla siebie, a kiedy nie może takowej otrzymać, staje się nieco opryskliwa. Dziewczyna interesuje się grą na flecie, naturą. Bliskie jej sercu są także stworzenia nocne... ćmy, jeże czy świetliki. Osobowość Elena to typowy melancholik. Introwertyczka, sztywna w gestykulacji. Ciężko przychodzi jej opowiadanie o swoich uczuciach, niemal zawsze na jej twarzy gości wyraz zamyślenia, a dla niektórych nawet smutku. Stroni od innych, przebywa jedynie w towarzystwie równie opanowanych osób co ona, gdyż wtedy czuje spokój i harmonię. Nierzadko oderwana od rzeczywistości, zamyślona. Elena jest osobą niezwykle skłonną do refleksji nad swoim życiem czy zupełnie nieistotnymi sprawami. Zastanowi się kilkanaście razy zanim coś zrobi. Dziewczyna nierzadko ma zwyczajnie dość nadpobudliwego społeczeństwa, potrzebuje częstych chwil dla siebie. Jeśli uzyskanie takiego stanu jest utrudnione, Elena staje się nieco opryskliwa. Chce by zostawiono ją w spokoju. Przebywając z Eleną można odnieść wrażenie, jakby nastolatka odczuwała przed czymś lęk. Lorialet dla wielu osób sprawia wrażenie osoby apatycznej, wiecznie za czymś stęsknionej. Powstrzymuje się od nadmiernej ekspresji emocji, które - tak samo jak przeżycia i twory - zachowuje dla siebie. Na ogół patrzy przez pryzmat własnych myśli i upodobań. Elena wbrew pozorom nie pozwala robić z siebie klasowego popychadła i jeśli jej nerwy zostaną naprawdę mocno nadszarpnięte potrafi obronić się słowem. Wygląd Elena jest bardzo niską dziewczyną o bladej, dla wielu ludzi niezdrowej cerze. W ciemności jej skóra fosforyzuje delikatnym światłem, a gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się szare plamy przypominające morza księżycowe. Włosy dziewczyny są grube, na co dzień spięte lecz i tak zawsze w lekkim nieładzie. Mają one kolor bardzo jasnego, platynowego blondu. Tęczówki Eleny również są niezwykle jasne - lodowy błękit pomieszany z fioletem. Brwi dziewczyny są delikatnie zarysowane, mają jasno szary kolor. Relacje 'Rodzina' Elena jest Lorialetem. Dzieckiem personifikacji księżyca zwyczajnego mężczyzny. Matka dziewczyny tuż po narodzinach Eleny zaginęła, a ojciec został sam z córką. Z tego co opowiadał mężczyzna, była to krótka znajomość, lecz naprawdę kochał księżycową istotę. Nigdy nie ukrywał przed córką jej dość niezwykłego pochodzenia. Ojciec dziewczyny widzi w Elenie jej matkę, toteż pragnie za wszelką cenę chronić córkę przed złem i bólem przez co niestety, w Elenie tylko potęgowało się oderwanie od społeczeństwa. Nawet w Salem, ojciec i córka mieszkają razem, by mężczyzna mógł mieć na nią oko. Mężczyzna na co dzień jest kierowcą. 'Dalsza rodzina' Mało co wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Eleny. Ta od strony ojca najprawdopodobniej zamieszkuje Włochy. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółkami Eleny są Diana Eclipse oraz Carmen Nightingale. 'Znajomi' Elena raczej stroni od towarzystwa innych, dlatego w Straszyceum zna tak mało osób. Akimitsu i Umeko. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna stara się nie robić sobie wrogów. Osobiście denerwują ją osoby głośne i żądne sławy, a już najgorzej jest wtedy, kiedy ze względu na np. swoje królewskie pochodzenie wierzą, że należy im się lepsze traktowanie. 'Miłość' Elena obecnie jest singielką i nie myśli o szukaniu drugiej połówki. 'Zwierzak' Elena często jest widywana w towarzystwie przeróżnych zwierząt nocnych - ciem, jeży czy świetlików. Zainteresowania 'Gra na flecie' Elena uwielbia melancholijne brzmienie tego instrumentu. Przez pewien czas jedynie słuchała gry na flecie, aż w końcu zaczęła pobierać lekcje gry. 'Ćmy' Dziewczyna jest szczerze zafascynowana nocnymi stworzeniami, a w szczególności ćmami. Uwielbia czytać o tych owadach, lecz nie kolekcjonuje ich. Zdolności *'Fosforyzacja' - Skóra Eleny wydziela delikatne, blade światło. Szczególnie widoczne jest to w ciemnych pomieszczeniach. 'Słabości' *'Dostęp do światła księżyca' - Elena musi jak często to możliwe wystawiać się na światło księżyca, inaczej grozi jej śmierć fizyczna. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Bladej jak mleko cerze. *Dużych, szklistych oczach. *Sporych rozmiarów znamieniu, które rozpoczyna się w miejscu barku a kończy aż na prawej dłoni. *Nieobecnym spojrzeniu. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'ksywki' - Elenka, Ela, Eli, światełko (przez ojca). *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Z małej chmury duży deszcz" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Ozdoby w kształcie półksiężyca, lampki nocnej czy to przenośnej, czy to w postaci aplikacji na telefon. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Noc, brzmienie fletu, ćmy, ciszę i wiatr. *'...A najmniej' - Hałasu, celowego zwracania na nią uwagi, brzmienia dzwonka szkolnego. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Bardzo przestronny. Wypełniają go jasne barwy, bibeloty, zdobienia. Nad łóżkiem Elena ma ogromny mural przedstawiający fazy księżyca. *'Ciekawostka' - Czy wiedziałeś, że Elena do dzisiaj zasypia przy włączonym świetle z lampki nocnej? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi 12 grudnia. *Imie postaci, Elena, pochodzi od imienia Helene. Imię to ma swoje korzenie w grece "Ελενη (Helene), najprawdopodobniej oznacza "(ελενη (helene) "pochodnia" lub związana z (selene) "księżycem". Selene to także imię greckiej bogini księżyca. *Postać nosi to imię również na cześć Eleny z Avaloru - Jednej z najbardziej lubianych przez Rochi księżniczki Disneya. *Nazwisko postaci pochodzi od katalońskiego imienia/przydomku "vivas" co oznacza "możesz żyć", który został nadawany dzieciom, aby przynieść im szczęście. *Jest leworęczna. *Jest strasznym zmarzluchem dlatego zakłada głównie bawełnianą odzież a zimą ubiera się "na cebulkę". *Ma bardzo niski próg bólu a kiedy boli ją głowa płacze. *Na ideę rasy postaci, autorka wpadła dzięki grze "Eldarya". *Jej strój w serii "Horror on Ice" jest zainspirowany strojem "Disco Ice Skater" z wyżej wspomnianej gry. *Zainteresowanie w postaci gry na flecie zawdzięcza Liściowi. Liść przetłumaczyła także opis klasycznego potwora z j. francuskiego. Serie 'Basic' *'Data wydania' - Październik 2018. Elena ID.jpg Włosy Eleny są nieco polokowane i sięgają jej łopatek. Są spięte za pomocą fioletowych wstążeczek. W jej fryzurze można dostrzec misternie grawerowaną ozdobę w kształcie półksiężyca. Dziewczyna ma na sobie białą, bufiastą koszulę z pół przeźroczystymi, zdobionymi czarnymi spiralami rękawkami które wieńczą czarne mankiety. Koszula wciśnięta jest w czarne, zdobione krótkie spodenki podszyte białą falbanką. Buty dziewczyny są biało - czarne i sięgają jej powyżej kostek. Elena ma bardzo delikatny makijaż. 'Gods among Monsters' *'Data wydania' - Październik 2018. *'Bóg' - Selene Elena GaM.jpg Włosy Eleny spięte są w koka na środku jej głowy a ich część opada kaskadą na ramiona. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą do ziemi, białą togę przepasaną pod dekoltem złotym sznurem. W pasie ma spięty pasek złożony z kamyczków a na środku jest widoczna podobizna półksiężyca. Jej butów nie widać, lecz są to złotawe pantofelki z księżycowym motywem. Wokół szyi Elena ma założony naszyjnik z półksiężycem, jej nadgarstki zdobią bransolety. Na makijaż dziewczyny składają się jedynie biało-niebieskie cienie. 'Horror on Ice' Elena HoI.jpg *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2018. Włosy Eleny zostały pofalowane i sięgają jej brody. Grzywka zaczesana jest na prawe oko. Fryzurę zdobią fioletowe wstążeczki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie sięgającą połowy ud, tiulową, biało niebieskawą sukienkę wykonaną z lekkiego materiału. Rękawy kreacji sięgają dłoni Eleny a wzdłuż rąk zdobi je motyw faz księżyca. Przy dekolcie wyszyty jest czarny ornament. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także rajstopy fakturą przypominające lód. Jej łyżwy połączone są z rajstopami. Na makijaż Eleny składają się różowa pomadka, puder na policzkach i szare cienie do powiek. 'Lunar New Year' Elena LNY.jpg Włosy Eleny zostały wyprostowane i spięte przy pomocy niebieskich frotek a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Dziewczyna we włosach ma ozdoby w kształcie półksiężyców, podobne ozdoby widoczne są na jej barkach. Ubrana jest w sięgającą przed kolano, czarną, obcisłą sukienkę o orientalnym kroju która posiada długie rękawy oraz wiązania po bokach brzucha. Rękawy wykończone są biało-niebieskimi mankietami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również rajtuzy wykonane z czarnej koronki. Jej buty są czarne, sięgają kostek i odsłaniają nieco palce u stóp. Dodatkowo jako ozdobę posiada nałożoną wokół prawego nadgarstka szeroką, białą bransoletę. 'Game Monsters' *'Postać' - Alune *'Gra' - League of Legends Elena GM.jpg Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemno-szary kostium połączony z obuwiem. Ubranie w pasie spięte jest czarnym materiałem. Posiada także czarno-szare okrycie spod którego wystaje fioletowy materiał Jej głowę zdobią ozdoby wzorowane na tych które posiada Alune, zaś szyję naszyjnik. Największą zmianą w stylizacji która odcina się od postaci z gry są włosy które zostały spięte w dwa kucyki za pomocą czarnych wstążeczek, charakterystycznych dla Eleny. Ręce dziewczyny zakrywają czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej twarz pokryta jest delikatnym makijażem na wzór tego który posiada postać za którą jest przebrana - fioletowe, delikatne cienie u góry oraz czerwone na dole, różowa pomadka zaś jej czoło zdobi biały okrąg. W tle widać księżyc w pełni otoczony niebieską poświatą. Klasyczny potwór Lorialet - stworzenie wywodzące się z europejskich mitologii. Najczęściej opisywanie jest jako dziecko zrodzone z ciężarnej kobiety oświeconej światłem księżyca, lub jako dziecko mężczyzny i inkarnacji księżyca jako kobiety. W mitologii greckiej oraz rzymskiej lorialet jest potomkiem bogini Selene oraz Endymiona. Lorialeci charakteryzują się maleńkimi rozmiarami, melancholijną aurą oraz twarzą, wyglądem przypominającą twarz zagubionego dziecka. Mają okrągłe i blade twarzyczki, nieobecny wzrok i potargane włosy. Nie obchodzi ich wygląd, więc często mają na sobie brudne oraz potargane ciuchy. Lorialet mogą nie dożyć dorosłości, jeśli nie wystawiają się często na blask księżyca. Jako blisko związane z fauną i florą, wokół nich często krążą ćmy, świetliki czy jeże. Osobowości tych stworzeń są często złożone, ale można scharakteryzować je jako melancholijnych samotników. Lubią przybywać w samotności, oddając się marzeniom oraz medytacji. Większość z nich nie jest zadowolona z pobytu na Ziemi i robi wszystko, by z powrotem wrócić na księżyc. Te, które odrzucą tęsknotę za księżycem, najczęściej stają się czymś w rodzaju uwodzicieli. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290pxWenecja – miasto i gmina na północy Włoch nad Adriatykiem, stolica regionu Wenecja Euganejska. Ludność Wenecji w granicach administracyjnych wynosi około 270 tys. mieszkańców, z czego większość mieszka na lądzie stałym, a historyczne centrum zamieszkuje niecałe 60 tys. Przez ponad tysiąc lat (726–1797) miasto było stolicą niezależnej Republiki Weneckiej, która była jedną z morskich i handlowych potęg Morza Śródziemnego. Z okresu największego rozkwitu Republiki (XIII-XVI wiek) pochodzą liczne zabytki miasta, których bogactwo i forma decyduje o pierwszorzędnym znaczeniu Wenecji jako ośrodka turystyki nie tylko w skali Włoch, ale też w skali ogólnoświatowej. Zabytki te, tworząc unikatowy zespół urbanistyczny miasta kanałów i mostów, stanowią o uznaniu Wenecji za jedną z najcenniejszych pozycji na liście światowego dziedzictwa ludzkości. Galeria Elena ID.jpg Elena szkic twarzy.jpg Elena pierwszy szkic.jpg Elena szkic znamiona.jpg Elena skullette.jpg Elena szkic głowy w zeszycie.jpg Elena symbol - księżyc.jpg Halloween 2018 art by Rochi.jpg Elena NDID.jpg Elena poprawiony szkic twarzy.jpg Elena i Akimitsu chibi.jpg Stroje Elena w sukience szkic.jpg Elena Halloween 2018.jpg Elena GaM.jpg|Gods among Monsters Elena HoI.jpg Elena LNY.jpg|Lunar New Year Elena GM.jpg|Game Monsters Meta timeline *'06.10.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i jej imię - Elena Ilona Purnima Vivas. *'07.10.18' - Pojawiają się pierwsze wpiski i grafiki. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Eleną oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.10.18' - Elena zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Lorialeci Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High